Year 3 (Trailblazer101)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions products, created by Trailblazer101. The first wave was released in October 2017 and the final wave was released in September 2018. Year 3 is followed by Year 4. Franchises * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Jaws * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Labyrinth * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Minecraft * Nexo Knights * Overwatch * Ready Player One * Rock Band * Sherlock * Spaceballs * Stranger Things * The Angry Birds Movie * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! Gameplay * Story Mode Levels centered on Year 2 and Year 3 franchises that have new Foundation Elements and Minikits to collect and new Citizens in Peril to save. * Adventure Worlds for each Year 3 franchise each with their own expanded terrain and more interior locations to explore, and have new Gold Bricks and Red Bricks to collect. * A Race Track mode which features various racing courses for each Year 3 franchise that can be unlocked by placing any Year 3 Character from a respective franchise on the Toy Pad, excluding Year 3 Fun Pack and Polybag characters. The Race Tracks can be customized in the Race Shop, where players can purchase special Gold Bricks that enable gameplay features corresponding to each Year 3 franchise to increase their chances at winning the races. * Custom Pack sets that contain Custom Characters and Custom Objects, which can be customized using various parts in their corresponding Customization Chambers, which function similar to the Customization Chambers from and , with slight additions and changes to fit with the game. Parts can be unlocked by placing any Character or Object on the Toy Pad, while some parts are already unlocked from the start. Custom Characters and Custom Objects can also be created using the companion app, LEGO Dimensions: Creator, where they can be transferred into the game by using an NFC port. Customs can also be shipped to player's addresses in physical LEGO form with a fully customizable and functional Toy Tag, and are all contained in a Custom Pack. * A Sandbox mode which consists of various plots where players can create their own levels and Adventure Worlds using a variety of pre-generated parts from the various Adventure Worlds or can be created from scratch with either a flat land or a blank space available. The Sandbox mode can be unlocked by placing any Custom Character on the Toy Pad and using the Custom Character to enter a portal to the Sandbox mode. * Gold Brick structures which can be unlocked by collecting all of the Gold Bricks in each Adventure World. They can be displayed in the Collectible Plinths (formerly called Minikit Plinths pre-Year 3), where they can provide stud bonuses depending on the players' proximity to the structure. * A Trophy Room where all of the Minikit constructs and Gold Brick structures are displayed and can be viewed on various Collectible Plinths. * A hub area known as The Arch which comprises each Year 3 Adventure World gateway, the Race Track module, the Trophy Room, the Customization Chambers, and the Sandbox portal, and is accessed from The Shard by using an Aerial Faith Plate on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch versions or by going through a portal on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions. Both of them are located in between the Ghostbusters (2016) and The A-Team gateways on their respective versions. * Set collection list in the LEGO Gateway Menu which tracks each Set players have collected for the game based on which Characters they've placed on the Toy Pad, which functions similar to the collection list from LEGO Dimensions Collection Vortex. Players can also remove any Set from the list, however, they can be readded by replacing a character included in the Set back on the Toy Pad. * Collectible Vortech Tokens which are located throughout all of the Levels and Adventure Worlds, and can be used to unlock upgrades and level up paths for all Characters. The upgrades menu can be accessed by pausing the game and clicking on the Upgrades option, or by going to the Character Upgrades section in the LEGO Gateway Menu on Vorton, while the level up menu can be accessed by pausing the game and clicking on the Stats option. Both function similar to the upgrades menu from . * Port of the game for the Nintendo Switch, which doesn't require the Toy Pad or Toy Pad Builds to be used. Instead, all Characters and Objects can be scanned into the game through the NFC touchpoints on the Joy-Con and Pro Controller (with a software update download required) and will be stored in a LEGO Gateway collection tooltip, which is located in the top-left corner of the screen, where they can be selected from to play as. Players can also skip the full Toy Pad Build instructions in the Levels, and can use Keystones by clicking on parts of an on-screen Toy Pad. * Supergirl and all playable in-game characters are now displayed in the Characters section in the LEGO Gateway Menu on all versions of the game, with their respective spotlights, ability lists, object information, and unlocks information provided. All playable in-game characters share their character icon spots with their physical base character. Sets Adventure Time * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) DC Comics * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (Green Lantern) * Polybag (Martian Manhunter) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Zatanna) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Black Lightning) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Doctor Who * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Red Racer + Sound Machine) Ghostbusters (2016) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Harry Potter * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + Jumanji Game, Brantford High School Toy Pad Build, Switch Keystone) * Fun Pack (Seaplane McDonough + Jungle Plane) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Nintendo Switch Starter Pack (Wyldstyle, Gandalf the Grey, Batman + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway Toy Pad Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale, and Locate Keystones) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Object) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) * Fun Pack (Yosemite Sam + Hunting Trap) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MIB Cruiser) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay Moorington + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron Fox + Aero-Striker V2, Lance Richmond + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy Halbert + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Team Pack (D.Va + Meka, Reinhardt + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Exploder) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Wade Watts/Parzival + Iron Giant, The Distracted Globe Toy Pad Build, Shatter Keystone) * Fun Pack (Samantha/Art3mis + Akira Bike) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Sherlock * Fun Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) The Angry Birds Movie * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Toy Pad Build, Twist Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The Powerpuff Girls * Polybag (Bliss) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Module) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) Characters Adventure Time * Princess Bubblegum ** Acrobat ** Target ** Silver LEGO Blowup ** Brewing ** Hacking ** Technology ** Intelligence Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson ** Acrobat ** Mini Access ** Technology ** Omnitrix Transform *** Cannonbolt **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Speed **** Speed Dock **** Speed Wheel **** Super Jump **** Midair Dash **** Gyrosphere Switches **** Laser Deflector **** Vine Cut *** Diamondhead **** Laser Deflector **** Diamond LEGO Objects **** Heart Regen **** Heat Resistance **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles *** Four Arms **** Acrobat **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Super Jump **** Sonar Smash **** Tall Minifigure Handles **** Laser Deflector **** Heat Resistance *** Ghostreak **** Flying **** Mini Access **** Slurp Access **** Stealth **** Possession **** Vine Cut **** Super Strength *** Grey Matter **** Technology **** Hacking **** Intelligence **** Acrobat **** Mini Access **** Super Jump **** Wall Climb **** Dive **** Grapple **** Rope Swing *** Heatblast **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles **** Heat Resistance **** Flying **** Speed **** Speed Dock **** Speed Wheel **** Midair Dash **** Laser ***** Melt Ice *** Ripjaws **** Acrobat **** Dive **** Vine Cut **** Illumination **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles *** Upgrade **** Technology **** Hacking **** Intelligence **** Technology Possession **** Laser ***** Melt Ice **** Robot Scan **** Heart Regen **** Shape Shift **** Big Transform ***** Super Strength ****** Super Strength Handles **** Shrink ***** Mini Access ***** Drone Mazes **** Slurp Access *** Wildmutt **** Acrobat **** Super Strength **** Tracking **** Dig **** Vine Cut **** Wall Climb *** XLR8 **** Acrobat **** Speed **** Speed Dock **** Speed Wheel **** Super Jump **** Midair Dash **** Super Strength **** Vine Cut **** Wall Climb **** Teleport DC Comics * The Flash ** Acrobat ** Target ** Speed ** Speed Dock ** Speed Wheel ** Super Strength ** Super Jump ** Midair Dash ** Electricity ** Time Travel ** Technology ** Intelligence * Green Lantern ** Target ** Flying ** Illumination ** Gyrosphere Switches ** Laser Deflector ** Shield Switch ** Energy Shield ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Hammer Slam ** Tracking ** Dig ** X-Ray Vision ** LEGO Constructs * Martian Manhunter ** Flying ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Technology ** Intelligence ** Teleport ** Slurp Access ** Possession ** Stealth ** Mind Control ** Heart Regen ** Hazard Protection ** X-Ray Vision ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles * The Atom ** Acrobat ** Technology ** Hacking ** Intelligence ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles ** Shrink *** Mini Access *** Drone Mazes *** Slurp Access * Vixen ** Acrobat ** Vine Cut ** Wall Climb ** Wall Run ** Parseltongue Doors * Zatanna ** Flying ** Target ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Magic ** Magical Shield ** Magic Portals ** Mind Control ** Slurp Access ** Possession ** Laser Deflector ** Water Spray ** Growth ** Hazard Cleaner ** Electricity ** Teleport ** Diffindo ** Apparate Access ** Rune Translation ** Heart Regen ** Mini Access ** Parseltongue Doors ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles * Shazam ** Flying ** Target ** Electricity ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles ** Magic ** Teleport ** Shazam! *** Acrobat *** Mini Access *** Sonar Smash * Black Lightning ** Acrobat ** Electricity ** Energy Shield ** Stealth ** Technology ** Intelligence DC Super Hero Girls * Poison Ivy ** Acrobat ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Growth ** Mind Control ** Technology ** Intelligence * Katana ** Acrobat ** Sword Switch *** Twin Sword Switch ** Laser Deflector ** Vine Cut ** Wall Run ** Stealth * Bumblebee ** Acrobat ** Flying ** Super Strength ** Shrink *** Mini Access *** Drone Mazes *** Slurp Access ** Electricity * Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Boomerang ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Detective Mode ** Stealth ** Glide ** High Security Access * Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Flying ** Laser *** Melt Ice ** Invulnerability ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles ** X-Ray Vision ** Dive ** Freeze Breath * Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Flying ** Boomerang ** Dive ** Invulnerability ** Mind Control ** Grapple ** Laser Deflector ** Super Strength *** Super Strength Handles * Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) ** Acrobat ** Super Strength ** Hammer Slam Doctor Who * Missy ** Hacking ** Technology ** Intelligence ** Fix-It ** Laser ** Mind Control ** TARDIS Access ** Master Regenerate Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Ferris Bueller ** Acrobat ** Technology ** Hacking ** Stealth ** Mind Control ** Sonar Smash ** Water Spray ** Growth ** Hazard Cleaner ** Character Changing *** Cameron Frye **** Phone Call *** Sloane Peterson **** Acrobat **** Sonar Smash Ghostbusters (2016) * Rowan North ** Technology ** Hacking ** Intelligence ** Fix-It ** Ghost Transform *** Flying *** Hazard Protection *** Possession *** Apparate Access *** Slurp Access *** Teleport *** Laser **** Melt Ice *** Big Transform **** Super Strength ***** Super Strength Handles Harry Potter * Ron Weasley ** Target ** Sword Switch ** Vine Cut ** Laser Deflector ** Diffindo ** Illumination ** Magic ** Magical Shield ** Water Spray ** Growth ** Hazard Cleaner ** Apparate Access ** Drone Mazes *** Mini Access *** Slurp Access *** Character Changing **** Acrobat **** Tracking **** Dig Jaws * Quint ** Grapple ** Rope Swing ** Fishing ** Fix-It ** Tracking ** Character Changing *** Martin Brody **** Acrobat **** Target **** Dive *** Matt Hooper **** Technology **** Intelligence **** Screenshot More to be added Objects Vehicles To be added Gadgets To be added Toy Pad Builds To be added Collectibles Keystones Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Control (Move sets of color-based objects to their respectively colored spots to solve various contraption puzzles.) Ready Player One * Shatter (Travel to certain dimensions through three different types of rifts.) ** Reality (The normal dimension; accessed by placing a Toy Tag on the yellow part of the Toy Pad.) ** Digital (The coded dimension; accessed by placing a Toy Tag on the gray part of the Toy Pad.) ** Warp (The rift dimension; accessed by placing a Toy Tag on the blue part of the Toy Pad.) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Twist (Build new structures from different LEGO objects by creating a tornado.) Foundation Elements To be added Red Bricks To be added Minikits To be added Citizens in Peril To be added Levels Story Mode Levels To be added Story Pack Levels Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Play the Complete Movie! 6 New Levels of Adventurous Fun!) * Welcome to Jumanji * Journey into the Jungle * An Archeologist Story * Jewel Hunt * Falling Flight * Game Over (For Now) Ready Player One (Play the Complete Movie! 6 New Levels of Virtual Reality Fun!) * Into the OASIS * Race Shift * Time to R0k and Shine * Doom Hack * The Final Adventure * The Last Egg The LEGO Ninjago Movie (Play the Complete Movie! 6 New Levels of Ninja-Skilled Fun!) * Good Morning Ninjago * Family Reunion * The Uncrossable Jungle * The Lost City of Generals * Up Top and Look Back * The Ultimate Ultimate Battle Level Pack Levels Ben 10 * Omni-Tricked (Stop the Omnitrix Virus!) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * A Day Off (One Man's Struggle to Take it Easy.) Minecraft * Survive to the End (An Endless Survival Adventure!) Nexo Knights * The Book of Monsters (A Heroic Knight's Adventure!) Overwatch * The First Watch (The World Needs Heroes!) The Big Bang Theory * The Love Car Displacement (Take a Romantic Road Trip.) Locations Adventure Worlds To be added Customization Chambers To be added Race Tracks To be added Sandbox To be added Trophy Room To be added Miscellaneous Episodes * Interdimensional Games (The DC Super Hero Girls are sent on a superhero school assignment to experiment with the recent dimensional rifts appearing throughout Metropolis, only to discover that they lead to unparalleled locations.) * The Foundation Elements (Lord Vortech sets out on his quest to retrieve the Foundation Elements, only to uncover a treacherous path he must take to get them.) Health Bars To be added Spotlight Themes To be added Toy Tags * New Year 3 Toy Tags which are colored purple. Abilities Companies Waves * Wave 10 * Wave 11 * Wave 12 * Wave 13 * Wave 14 * Wave 15 LEGO Gateway Menu Levels and Locations * A replacement for the original Level Select section. Level Select * New Year 2 and Year 3 Story Mode Levels. * New Year 3 Story Pack and Level Pack Levels. Adventure World Select * New Year 3 Adventure Worlds. Battle Arena Select * New section to access the Battle Arenas. = Battle Shop = * New subsection to access the Battle Shop. Customization Chamber Select * New section to access the Customization Chambers. Race Track Select * New section to access the Race Tracks. = Race Shop = * New subsection to access the Race Shop. Sandbox Select * New section to access the Sandbox. Trophy Room Select * New section to access the Trophy Room. Upgrades * New separate Character and Object upgrade subsections. Character Upgrades * New section which includes the upgrades for all playable Characters, including playable in-game Characters. Object Upgrades * A replacement for the original Upgrades section which includes the upgrades for all Objects (Vehicles and Gadgets). Characters * New spotlights for Supergirl and all playable in-game Characters. * New Year 3 Character spotlights, including playable in-game Characters. Sets * New section which includes spotlights and information for each Set. Collectibles * New section which includes all collectible subsections. Red Brick Unlocks * New Year 3 Red Bricks. Gold Brick Viewer * New section which includes a viewing showcase of all Gold Brick constructs. Minikit Viewer * New Year 2 and Year 3 Minikit constructs. Extras * New hints for each ability in the game. * New hints for each Keystone in the game. * New hints for puzzles. Trivia * There are 20 new franchises introduced in Year 3, with 50 franchises featured in the game altogether. There are 51 franchises featured in the game altogether if counting LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. * Various franchises were planned to be included in Year 3 throughout its development process, however, they were ultimately scrapped for the current franchise roster. Some of the scrapped franchises are included in Year 4. Category:Years Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Adventure Time Category:Ben 10 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Doctor Who Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:Ghostbusters (2016) Category:Harry Potter Category:Jaws Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:Labyrinth Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Looney Tunes Category:Men in Black Category:Minecraft Category:Nexo Knights Category:Overwatch Category:Ready Player One Category:Rock Band Category:Sherlock Category:Spaceballs Category:Stranger Things Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Unikitty!